Minilla
Minilla (ミニラ, Minira), or Minya, is a monster from the Godzilla series of films and is the first of several young Godzillas in the series. He first appeared in Son of Godzilla and also appeared in Destroy All Monsters, Godzilla's Revenge, and Godzilla: Final Wars. Showa The offspring of the famous Godzilla, Minilla resembles a smaller, pudgy version of his father. His snout is slightly upturned and his eyes are larger and placed further forward on his head, giving him a more human-like appearance. The fins on his back are small and unformed, and he also lacks the ash colored scaling of his father. His coloring is green with lighter shading over the front of his stomach. Minilla was born on Sogell Island, when his egg was cracked open by a group of Kamacuras. Minilla didn't hatch from his egg a Kamacuras broke the shell so Minilla was probably born premature showing why he was born so strange looking and that Godzilla had to train him using radioactive breath and other things. The giant mantises might have killed him had his father Godzilla not arrived to protect him. Godzilla proceeded to train his son and defended him against further attacks from the Kamacuras. Together the father and son defeated the giant spider Kumonga. Godzilla and Minilla were placed in hibernation when a group of scientists completed a weather experiment, resulting in the freezing of their island. The monsters revived when the snow melted, and eventually relocated to Monsterland, as seen in stock footage used in Godzilla vs. Gigan. Along with his father and other kaiju, Minilla fought King Ghidorah at Mount Fuji as part of the effort to defeat the Kilaak invasion. He then returned to Monsterland where he remains to this day. GFW Minya is founded by kenta and his grandfather. After a long journey, Minya is reunited with godzilla. Appearance Minilla is much more friendly with humans than any of his contemporaries, and once appeared in the dreams of a troubled boy in order to give an example of how to deal with bullying and other childhood issues. He is also very playful, enjoying such games as kicking large boulders and jumping over or riding on his father's tail. While he is usually fearful of other monsters, he occasionally shows courage when defending his human friends, although more often than not he is outmatched by other kaiju. This is also notable in that it is the only instance of Minilla speaking, which makes sense since it was a dream sequence. He is most notable for his ability to breathe plasmatomic smoke rings, though he did learn to use a true plasmatomic beam in Son of Godzilla. Minilla also has the ability to communicate with his father over great distances by broadcasting a brainwave pattern over radio frequencies. This ability interferes with other radio transmissions in its vicinity. In Godzilla's Revenge Minilla is depicted as having the ability to shrink down to human size. This was originally meant to be indicative of the fantasy element of this film, in which Minilla only appears in the dreams of a young boy. This power is depicted again in the film Godzilla: Final Wars. Minilla reappeared in a slightly altered form in Godzilla: Final Wars which, as part of the Millennium series, was not directly connected to any of his previous appearances. His role, however, was unchanged; very human-friendly, especially towards children. He also interceded on behalf of humanity to Godzilla, prompting Godzilla to end his war with the human race. His Japanese name, Minira is a combination of Mini and Gojira (Japanese name for Godzilla), thus he is referred to as a "miniature Godzilla". Minilla is sometimes confused with Godzooky, a similar character from the 1978 animated Hanna-Barbera series The Godzilla Power Hour. An evil Minilla (brand new costume) appeared in episode 46 of the 1973 show Ike! Greenman. Attacks Minilla can puff atomic smoke rings, though when his tail is stepped on, he can fire an atomic ray like his father. In Son of Godzilla, he could do this more often after his tail was stomped once.